


Golden

by Lana_Keat



Series: They Walk Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Child Odin, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Keat/pseuds/Lana_Keat
Summary: When Odin closes his eyes, he dreams.





	Golden

* * *

  


  


Every time, when Odin closes his eyes, he dreams.

He dreams about emerald green eyes and a hair made of kind fire.

He dreams about smiles and warms hugs.

He dreams about a pale lilac sky, with no clouds, and the huge, dark galaxy made of stars and colourful toxic clouds that could be seen through.

He dreams about a field of yellow wheat. There is nothing else on the horizon in front of him, and there is nothing else on the horizon behind him.

He dreams about how he could pass his hands through them. The top of the grain reach until his chubby child cheeks and tickling him.

He dreams about to watch her back as she walks.

He dreams about her voice and no-letter songs.

He dreams about his past. About his childhood.

He dreams about a woman who was a friend, a sister, a mother, a teacher, a queen and all between.

But never his lover.

"Odin" the Mistress of Death calls. Gentle and smiling. Offering her hand for he to hold.

Odin smile like a child in return.

And he always takes her hand.

* * *

  



End file.
